Mr. Cool/Transcript
Wubbzy:' Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! - "Mr. Cool". Mr. Cool (Outside) *'''Bird flapping wings* '''Walden: Yes, yes, yes. Here's a nice, quiet spot to do some reading. *Flips pages* Very interesting. Buggy: Hi, Huggy. Hi, Earl. Are you going to the Wuzzleburg Boogie Bash tonight? Walden: The Wuzzleburg Boogie Bash? Huggy: You bet! It's gonna be so cool! Buggy: And Chef Fritz is making his famous noodle strudel. Earl: There'll be lots of dancing. *Boogie music* Walden: My, my, my. That sounds like fun. Maybe I should go to this Boogie Bash. Buggy: Only the coolest people will be there. Walden: Oh. You have to be cool to go. Hmm. I wonder if I'm cool. (Wubbzy's House, living room) Walden: '''So what do you think? Am I cool? '''Wubbzy & Widget: ... Wubbzy: Well, you're really smart. Widget: Yeah, and you know just about everything. Walden: But I'm not cool? Wubbzy: But you can be cool. Walden: I can? Widget: Why, sure. It's easy. Wubbzy: Leave it to us. (Clothing store) Widget: Now, the first thing you'll need is some cool clothes. Wubbzy: This hat is cool. Widget: And these here sunglasses are way cool! Wubbzy: Look at this cool shirt! Widget: Hey, check out these boots! Wubbzy & Widget: Cool! (One dress-up later...) Wubbzy & Widget: Funkadelic! Walden: Whoa, whoa. Whoaaa! Wubbzy: So, Walden, now that you look cool, you have to talk cool too, like this. Yee-ee-bah! Walden: Right. Yee-ee-bah! Widget: Ziggy-wig! Walden: Ziggy-wig! Wubbzy: Squiggely-wah-wah! Walden: Squiggely-wah-wah? Is that cool? Widget: Yes, siree. Wubbzy: It's totally cool. Walden: ... (Wubbzy's House, living room) Wubbzy: So, Walden, you look cool and you talk cool. Widget: Now you have to move cool. Wubbzy: We're going to teach you some really cool dance moves. *Music plays* Widget: Yeah, this here is called the Slippedy Slide. Wubbzy: And this is the Wubbzy Wiggle. Widget: And this here's the best move of all-- the Spastic Ostrich. Walden: Oh, yeah! All right! I'm styling now. Whoa! *Crashes* Oh, this is a big mistake. Maybe I should stop trying to be cool. Widget: Well, you're already cool. Wubbzy: You're Mr. Cool. Walden: Really? Widget: Yes, siree. Walden: Okay, then. I'll see you at the Boogie Bash. *Crashes* I'm okay. (Wuzzleburg Boogie Bash) *Boogie music, slows down, swanky music* Walden: Yee-bah! *Record skips* Everyone: ... Walden: Everyone's looking at me. I must be way cool! *Swanky music* Walden: Yo! Hi! Ziggy-wig! Let's boogie! *Swanky music* Walden: Let's do the Slippedy Slide! *Bang, bang* ''Watch me bust this move! '''Chef Fritz:' Ah. Just a little bit more yum-yum cream on the frosting. Walden: Yee-bah! Chef Fritz: *Splat* Kooky: Kooky! *Swanky music continues* '''Walden: *CLANG*'' *Banner falls* Walden: Squiggely-wah-wah? Chef Fritz: Walden! You ruined my cake! Buggy: And you ruined our dance! Huggy: You are totally uncool! Everyone: Yeah! Wubbzy: Walden, we're sorry. Widget: Yeah, we should've never tried to change you. Walden: Well, it's not your fault, guys. I just have to face it. I'm not Mr. Cool. I'm just plain old me. Chef Fritz: Oh, no! I'm trying to make my classic noodle strudel salad, but I can't remember the secret ingredient! Buggy: And it's time to do the Wuzzleburg Stomp dance, but nobody knows how it goes. *Disoriented music* Huggy & Earl: *Land* Huggy: We need someone who's really smart. Earl: Yeah. Wubbzy: Wow, wow, wow! We have a friend who knows just about everything. Everyone: Cool! (Outside) Coyote: *Howls* Widget: Hold on there, partner. Wubbzy: Come back inside. Everybody needs you. Walden: Everybody needs me? (Wuzzleburg Boogie Bash) Walden: The secret ingredient for classic noodle strudel salad is... *Whispers* crumbled potato chips. Chef Fritz: Ah, but of course! Walden: Two steps left, two steps right. Spin around twice... and stomp, stomp, stomp. Buggy: Boy, Walden, you sure are smart. Huggy: You know just about everything. Earl: You are so cool! Walden: I am? I guess I am! (Later...) *Dance music* Walden: It's easy being Mr. Cool. You just have to be yourself. Although I did like that hat and those sunglasses. Hmm. That's strange. Wubbzy & Widget: Squiggely-wah-wah! end Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Category:2006 Category:Episodes